The mission of the National Cancer Institute?s (NCI) Epidemiology and Genomics Research Program (EGRP), in the Division of Cancer Control and Population Science (DCCPS), is to fund research in human populations in order to understand the causes of cancer and related outcomes. The Program fosters interdisciplinary collaborations and the development and use of resources and technologies to advance cancer research and its translation to serve as the basis for clinical and public health interventions. The Genetic Association mechanisms in Oncology (GAME-ON), a Cancer Post-GWAS Initiative, is a great example of the research funded by EGRP. GAME-ON consists of five multidisciplinary teams of epidemiologists, basic scientists, and clinicians who are collaborating to investigate genomic regions that have been implicated in susceptibility to breast, colon, ovarian, prostate, and lung cancer. GAME-ON will rapidly move forward promising leads from initial cancer GWAS by replicating prior findings, better pinpointing genomic regions involved in cancer susceptibility, and unraveling the functional consequences of genetic variants and how environmental factors may influence the genetic effect, in order to set the stage for translating these findings into clinical and prevention applications. The mandated in-person meetings are essential for a number of reasons, such as establishment of internal structures and policies, discussion and planning of collaborative projects and early reporting of yet unpublished research results.